


ACBB Art for All The World Has Come To See The End

by arthursglisteningpecs (mewling_quim)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewling_quim/pseuds/arthursglisteningpecs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a really great time arting for this fic! The story is brilliant and captivating and I had sooo many ideas for things to make, I'll probably keep adding things!<br/>Thanks to paopu_parachute who was so lovely to work with, and such a talented writer <3 (and also very tolerant with my disorganised, procrastinating ways)<br/>Thanks again to you lot on chatzy for the art beta-ing and encouragement, and to the mods for organising this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	ACBB Art for All The World Has Come To See The End

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really great time arting for this fic! The story is brilliant and captivating and I had sooo many ideas for things to make, I'll probably keep adding things!  
> Thanks to paopu_parachute who was so lovely to work with, and such a talented writer <3 (and also very tolerant with my disorganised, procrastinating ways)  
> Thanks again to you lot on chatzy for the art beta-ing and encouragement, and to the mods for organising this.

**Cover art:  
** [](http://imgur.com/nw8qYCD)

**Soundtrack:  
**

[All The World Has Come To See The End](http://8tracks.com/icedteawithlemon/all-the-world-has-come-to-see-the-end?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [icedteawithlemon](http://8tracks.com/icedteawithlemon?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed). Download [ here](https://www.mediafire.com/?yp9ylcmdg7q3i7z).

 **One of Gwen's pilfered books:  
** [](http://imgur.com/ONlL6dg)

**Gwen's metal cup:  
** [](http://imgur.com/xVXsNTj)


End file.
